


Confession

by AnonymousRebel666



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRebel666/pseuds/AnonymousRebel666
Summary: When Finn arrives at the Resistance Base, his reuniting with Poe goes... differently than the film.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is really short compared to some of my other ones. Do expect another one pretty soon, how "In The Name of the Rebellion" is coming out at 9pm today, that will definately spark my imagination. Don't judge, everyone is shipping Poe and Finn these days, I decided to do it as well. And, no ones is emotionally hurt this time, like in most of my fanfiction.

FN-2187 stepped out of the Millenium Falcon into a bustle of activity. The Resistance base was jam packed with pilots and commanders and droids and X wings and transports and all sorts of other stuff. He broke into a jog and looked around. He was both physically and mentally lost in all of this mess, as his eyes darted around, scanning the place for someone who could perhaps help him. Or maybe, maybe he could find HIM. He slowed down into a speed walk, analysing the people around him, looking for a particular man. No, he was dead. Poe is dead, Finn convinced himself as he walked further into the base. His heart felt heavy. For a moment, he thought he had a friend. And a name. An actual name, and not just letters and numbers meaning him. Well, he had the name, just not the one who gave it to him. However he didn’t give up. Finn desperately searched throughout the chaos of the landing track. His only friend was dead. He was sure of it. Was Poe his friend though? Every time Finn thought about him, his heart gave a small flutter and started to beat faster. Even if he did like Poe more than a friend, Poe would probably not share his feelings. Shaking out of his thoughts, his eyes picked up a small figure climbing out of an X Wing. Finn stopped in his tracks to observe the figure, it seemed familiar...  
Suddenly something crashed into his leg and flew passed him. It was BB-8. The ball-like droid rolled over to the X Wing, and started beeping and moving franticly. Finn didn’t understand, so he assumed the droid was giving instructions to the pilot. He was about to turn round and go, when he soon realised the pilot was looking at him. Finn’s heart leaped. The hair. The eyes. The skin. The uniform. It was unmistakably Poe Dameron.   
“Poe?” Finn broke into a run. The pilot stood up, and smiled wildly.  
“Oh no,” Poe started jogging towards him.  
“ Poe Dameron you’re alive?” Finn quickened his run.  
“Buddy!” Poe flung his arms round Finn once they reached each other, embracing him into a hug.  
“So are you!” the pulled apart, ignoring the slight awkwardness between them.  
“What happened to you?” Finn couldn’t believe Poe was alive.   
“What happened? I got thrown from the crash. Woke up at night, no you, no ship, nothing. BB-8 says that you saved him,” Poe gestured to the orange and white droid that had rolled to them.  
“No, no, no, it wasn’t just me-“ Finn started to explain, however Poe cut him off.   
“You completed my mission Finn-, that’s my jacket,” Poe suddenly looked down at the jacket he was wearing. Finn could feel his face grow warm. He started to take it off.  
No, no, no!” Finn looked up. He caught his eyes, and felt his heart fluttering. Those brown eyes, like melting chocolate.   
“Keep it, it suits you,” Poe smiled locking eyes with Finn. Poe clapped his arm on Finn.  
“You’re a good man Finn,”. Finn felt the warmth of Poe’s hand seeping through his jacket, and leaned forward.  
“I need your help,” Finn insisted. Poe nodded and looked down.  
“Sure, follow me,”. Poe reluctantly started walking. Finn sensed something was wrong. He gently tapped his shoulder.  
“Hey, something wrong?” Poe looked down, blushing slightly.  
“It’s nothing,” He stammered, as he tried to continue walking, however Finn firmly stopped him. Poe looked up at him, one again locking eyes with Finn and blushing.   
“Poe, what is it?” Finn asked, his eyes trying to read the younger man. Poe took a deep breath.  
“It’s just, when we crashed on Jakku, I thought you were dead. I really did. I thought I would never see you again. And, I have to admit,” Poe bit his lip, stiffening in embarrassment. “I did cry I few nights. I knew I wouldn’t find someone like you,” Poe looked away, his face going red with blush, his throat visibly working hard. Finn’s heart started beating faster, was this going the way he wanted it to go?   
“I don’t mean it in that way though! I don’t.. I mean.. You’re a good friend Finn, I-,” Poe stuttered, but was silenced by Finn’s tightened grip on his shoulder.  
“Poe. It’s ok,” Finn smiled reassuringly, resisting the urge to embrace him.   
“It’s just sometimes... I feel.. closer to you,” Poe blushed deeper. Finn slowly reached down and took his hand, which turned out to be slightly sweaty.   
“I feel the same Poe,” Finn’s arm made its way round Poe, who looked at him with slight surprise. Poe looked around, the landing pad was empty. He suddenly weakly grasped Finn’s collar and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Finn eyes widened as he returned it, Poe’s soft lips clashing against his. His heart soared joyously as he realised that Poe also felt these feelings for him. Four arms wrapped themselves in between each other. Finn gave a small sigh through his nostrils. He wished time could stop, and he’d stay like this forever. But no. They had a General Leia Organa to speak to, a Rey to save and a First Order to fight. Poe pulled away slowly, looking Finn in the eye. They both smiled awkwardly, before making their way inside, Poe leading the way to General Leia. Their hands never left each other in the entire process.

**Author's Note:**

> Judge me all you want, I don't give a duck.


End file.
